Water
'''Water '''is a contestant on both the old and reloaded versions of Object Invasion. In the old version she was the first eliminated. In the reloaded version she competed on Mindless Mutated Mangoes before being swapped to the Aquatic Avocados. Appearance Water appears to be a glass filled with water. Changes Episode 1 The cup has a blue outline and it was completely filled with a blue gradient so its hard to even tell if there's actual water in it. Episode 2 The glass is now a transparent blue color and the water itself is more recognisable. There is a blue tint shine on the glass Episode 3 The glass became colorless, the water became much Lighter and Shading became much more noticeable. Episode 4 The outline became darker and the glass now has a gradient going downwards in the middle of the glass as opposed to a tint. Episode 5 The body became much more pail, the gradient has been replaced with a normal shine, and the outlines became darker. Episode 7 The body became brighter and more saturated and has an even darker outline. Personality Water is usually quite soft spoken, friendly and willing to help out, though there are times disregarding that. She can be seen as competitive as she will try to win in the challenges and will sometimes get frustrated if others, namely Notebook Paper, get in the way. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, she talks to Lego, who asks her how she's doing. She says she it wasn't too bad, and that it was cool Lego found it okay. She is placed on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, during the bowling challenge, Water pleads she gets a strike. She gets the opposite effect when the bowling ball comes back to her and smashes a big chunk off the glass. Despite having her face gone, she is still alive and groans. The Dank Memes lose the challenge, so they are all up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, when Lego announces that there will be a team meeting to plan out strategies, Water doubts they could discuss strategies since they were only two challenges into the game. At the elimination she is safe with 7 likes and 13 dislikes. In Never the Same, Lego goes up to her, asking for her help. She asks what's wrong before Lego reveals that Cup has disappeared. When he says that he's checked everywhere, he asks if he's checked the city, but Lego says Cup wouldn't go there. So Water tells Lego to check if the rest of the Mindless Mutated Mangoes know anything about it. When all of the contestants get trapped in a volcano, Water complains about the heat and how she would evaporate into a cloud, but Grapefruit says that she should just evaporate straight away as she wouldn't feel the heat as a cloud. She complies to this and is relieved at how better it feels being a cloud. In Snow More Puns, Glasses asks Water (who is back in her regular state) how the snowballs are turning out. She says the reason there weren't many was because Notebook Paper wasn't helping. When Glasses gets annoyed when Notebook Paper makes snow squares instead of snow balls, Water admits that it was pretty impressive and would work just as well as a regular snowball. During the fight, Water tells Notebook Paper to make more snow squares to throw at the other team's fort. When makes dozens in the span of 3 seconds, Water and Popsicle are impressed. In The Crate Outdoors, she asks Slingshot if he was okay with the plan of launching the armless contestants across the gap. When pushing the crates, she is grouped with Popsicle and Notebook Paper. Their group finishes last, and the reason for which is revealed when Water scolds Notebook Paper for being distracted by a flower. She tells him that they needed to be fast, but Notebook Paper just completely ignores her by screaming, much to her annoyance. The team loses the challenge, and due to Lego insulting the rest of the team, she and other team members vote for Lego. In Evade From the Crowd, the teams are broken up and are decided by the number on the slip they pull out of iPad's hat. Water picks her slip first before asking Window what he got. Water herself got 12, so she is placed with the other characters who had slips between 7-12. When deciding on team names, mostly everyone pitches in their own idea, but it's Water's name, "The Aquatic Avocados", which gets used. She starts to argue with Skittle and Cakey but Button gets them back on track so they can find Ethan. He asks where they think he could be, and Water says she's not sure, but they should split into two groups of three so that they can cover more ground. They comply with this group and she goes with Button and Notebook Paper. During the search, Notebook Paper gets an itch. Water identifies this as there being writing on his back and tells him to ignore it, but he can't. After he gets an eraser (by breaking into someone's house), Water uses it to erase the writing. They later find Ethan being chased by the other three Avocados, and while the boys run into action, Water casually walks into it. When they try to think of ways to hide that they have Ethan, Notebook Paper suggests going through the sewers. Water says the idea was disgusting but was the best bet. When Notebook Paper is the one to finally return Ethan to the police and win the challenge, she cheers.Category:Female Characters in Object Invasion Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Aquatic Avocados Category:Females Category:Cup And Friends